


Advantageous

by darthgogurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, back with more, everyone is def of age, god will judge me when its my day, i believe in rex supremacy, some fets/kinks are like if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthgogurt/pseuds/darthgogurt
Summary: Perhaps Captain Rex likes to look.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Advantageous

**Author's Note:**

> yes more shamless smut. i wanted to write something a little more shameless. rex is best boy lets be real. also sorry (not sorry (now)) but you know i have to do the "on your knees" shit bc lets be real it is rex. also lets be real for a third time, god that is so hot. he is just so hot, you know? i could go on all day about what a gift he truly is but i will not subject you to that bc at the end of the day we're all just horny fuckers looking for a good fic. i hope i can bring you that good fic.  
> also this was supposed to be much shorter fic compared to my first post ..

It was something usually reserved for after long missions. When you were all alone back in private quarters for the night, whether you managed, by some miracle like tonight, that luxury on a ship or in your room in the Jedi Temple. Wrapped in the sheets of the bed, you considered it one more relaxing task. It gave you all the feelings from the battle field, and more, without having to risk your life over it. Overall thrilling to say the least.

Already in bed, only with an overly large sleep shirt on, your hand had moved down your body. Teasing yourself knowing you had plenty of time while the ship was in hyperspace, going to meet your master back on Coruscant. Whimpers and moans escaped your lips as your fingers slipped over your clit gently, over and over. This was a time you were looking forward to. Just yourself focusing on you for a moment. A bit outside of the Jedi path but you had convinced yourself it was fine because you constricted your time and limit to it.

Using more pressure against your clit, you whined. Eventually slipping your own fingers into yourself. No one could ever know yourself better. You knew your own pressure points and pleasure spots. With this knowledge, you were quickly gasping. Your other hand grabbing the sheets beneath you. Your body tensing from the pleasure engulfing you. Nearly crying knowing you were close. That was until out of the corner of your eye, there was a sudden movement. Unsure, you turned and looked. 

The door to your quarters was shut but Captain Rex stood in front. Your jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him, feeling like you were frozen at the intrusion. Not having his helmet on made it worse because making eye contact felt like it could bring tears of embarrassment. There was already a warm feeling of it growing in your chest and spreading throughout your body, almost guaranteeing your face was flushed red. And while it certainly felt like minutes as you came to your senses and quickly sat up, crossing your legs and pulling the sleep shirt down, it was merely seconds. You honestly weren’t sure if there was even a reason to try to have some dignity while you pulled the shirt down since he walked in on you literally almost orgasming.

You started to stutter something. It was obvious you were embarrassed, and many other things to say the least. Same could be said for him. Not only was it obvious since it may have been the first time you saw a clone blush but you could sense it from him without even trying… and something else? Something you’ve never been able to fully interpret through the force when you had picked up on it.

“Captain Rex.” You finally said clearly yet with a dry mouth. 

“I am sorry, Commander.” Rex spoke quickly, not stuttering like you were. “I heard you-- no, I uh… I thought you were hurting. I checked but I should have waited longer.”

“You were just doing your best.” You told him with a very uneasy smile. Honestly, you weren’t sure if you were saying that for yourself.

With the sudden intrusion on Rex’s part, you wondered why you didn’t hear him briefly. Even once he entered the room. Once your mind was there and thinking of what was happening before, you couldn’t stop the idea of him watching popping into your head. Maybe he liked watching, you considered. The idea of anyone else simply just watching was one you liked given you had exclusively experienced pleasure alone. It felt like a strange thought since merely an hour ago he was treating you like he did his brothers while you were on the bridge one last time.

“I’ll see myself out, Commander.” Rex said, turning on his own heels.

Your mouth went dry as you swallowed yet managed to ask in a smooth tone “Do you want to stay and watch, Captain?” It was a risky ask to be fair but you felt like he would have at least not a negative response based on what you felt.

He stopped in his tracks. His hand in the air as it was going for the door. Even with Rex half facing away, you didn’t look away from him. You noticed his brow raise and the corner of his lips upturn for a brief moment. You weren’t entirely surprised. Rex could be quite advantageous. 

His hand went to the panel. You watched as he pushed the lock button below the main open button. While he turned back around, you were almost grinning. For the moment your embarrassment subsided. A new feeling now replaced it though: anxiety. This was completely new territory for you.

Letting go of your sleep shirt and uncrossing your legs, Rex took slow steps as he looked at you up and down even slower. It was almost like a predator stalking its prey. As you opened your thighs, your hand moved between them. It was not hard for you to quickly find arousal again once your fingers were slipping in yourself. Moving your thumb to rub your clit, you still managed to maintain your eye contact with him as you whined. His on the other hand… Rex was fixated on you. An obvious look of lust on his face.

Taking your short cuts as your fingers continued, it wasn’t long until your whines turned to gasping breaths as he continued to watch you. You couldn’t tell how he was actually feeling other than how he eyed you. You couldn’t draw the focus to sense anything with the force. Not while your head finally dropped as you felt your body tensing once more. Your nerves begin to stand on end.

Suddenly, Rex had your chin between his fingers. Now kneeling in front of you, he brought your face up to his. So close to yours. His usual soft brown eyes felt like they were burning into you as your face grew hot. Your hand slowed and your gasping breaths soon turned to soft huffs.

“Do you want help?” He asks.

“Yes, sir.” You admitted in almost a whisper, moving your own hand quickly.

“What do you like?” He asked as he let go of your face.

You watched as he took off both of his gloves. Furrowing your brow and looking at him, you almost shook your head at the question. He chuckled and grabbed your face again as you felt his fingers drag against your inner thigh. 

“Let’s see together then.”

The feeling of Rex’s skin on yours alone sent a thrill through you. One of his fingers tenderly rubs at your clit. Again, you whimper softly. You soon learn how different someone else’s touch is when he suddenly starts tapping quickly. Initially huffing before whining under him, you break away from his grip on your chin. He is quick to snap you back.

“Do not look away from me.” Rex says firmly.

Only being able to cry in reply as he slid his fingers into you. His hand on your chin snakes around and grabs the back of your head by your hair. He roughly shoves his lips against yours. Leaning further on the bed, your hands came up and onto his shoulders. His body leaned forward to ensure your thighs remained apart. Your body was practically screaming for him when his tongue entered your mouth. The grip you had on his shoulders began to feel weak as all you could do was whimper into his mouth. However before the aching tension that had been building up in your body could be released, Rex’s hand moved away. You cried in disappointment looking at him stand with a furrowed brow. 

“Just wait a moment, little one.”

You watched as he began to undress. He undid and then just tossed his armor on the ground. Quickly the different layers came off. Your eyes darted from every inch of his body that you could see. From the tips of his fingers to his near sculpted like muscles. The clones were just that, clones. Identical copies of one of the best and most skilled bounty hunters in the galaxy. While this was the case, you did find a majority of the clones attractive, of course some personalities were always fun turn offs to say the least. However, after this trip, Rex would definitely stand out more and you would internally be thanking that bounty hunter.

“On your knees.” Rex instructed you with a firmness that brought butterflies to your stomach.

Moving quickly, you got off the bed. The metal floor was a little unexpectedly cold when your knees met one of the tilings. Looking up to him with eyes filled with excitement, your hands came up to his thighs, feeling the muscle under the only material he had on left. You watched as his hand went below the waistline, stroking himself. He grabbed your chin with his other hand, straining your neck up. The feeling in your stomach increased knowing you were about to have a good time. Rex pinched your cheeks between his finger and thumb.

“Open your mouth, little one.” Despite the honorific, he still kept that firm tone.

You listened to him, wondering what he was about to do. Slightly surprised, he spit in your mouth. You held it on your tongue. Cheeks going red at the thought of what was for sure coming next. Rex lets go of your face before pushing down and stepping out of his underwear. His hard cock at your eyeline now. Your hand came up and wrapped around the base of his cock. Slowly and gently, you stroked his length, noticing precum on the tip. You ran your thumb over, spreading it. He sucked in a sharp breath when you did. Before stroking his length a few more times, you licked his cock with the mixture of his spit and yours from the base to the tip, tasting the precum before taking the entire tip in your mouth. He groaned softly as your tongue went around it. Slowly, you began to take more of his cock. His hand combed through your hair before grabbing a fistful.

In all fairness, this was your first time. However, Rex couldn’t hold up with the slow pace. The grip on your hair tightened before he choked you, grunting as he buried himself in your throat. You gaged around him, your fingertips pressing into his thighs. He held himself in your throat from a moment before slowly sliding out. Gasping, you looked up at him while his cock pressed against your cheek. Despite the roughness and slight pain in the back of your throat, you found yourself enjoying it

“Are you okay?” He asked, combing through your hair.

You nodded, swallowing. “Please, do it again sir.” You said with an eagerness. Even with excitement, you were nervous at making the mere request alone. Wondering what he would think of you after this. 

Rex raised his eyebrow and almost with a grin. You opened your mouth for him again. His cock slid against your tongue as the gentle touch in your hair stopped. You whimpered around him at the roughness as he grabbed your hair. It wasn’t long until he was using you without second thought. While you groaned and gagged, that did not stop nor slow him while he fucked your throat and mouth. You felt tears and drool coming down your face as you couldn’t control the roughness mixed with your weak reflex and honestly, this may have been the one time you didn’t want Rex to listen to anyone. Looking down at what a mess you were was almost a perfect sight to him.

He began to grunt even louder. Both his hands in your hair, you had barely been able to breathe at all. Rex was losing the steady, fast pace he had kept that left you gagging. Still pushing himself as deep as he could into your never before fucked throat but he was moving slower. Choking you even worse with almost every movement. Rex buried himself in the back of your throat, gripping your hair tightly as he groaned. You could feel his cum running down your throat. Slowly, he slid out of your mouth.

You coughed, catching your breath and wiping your face as you looked up to him. He leaned down and kissed you, helping you stand up at the same time. His hands slipped under the sleep shirt you still had on, groping at your body underneath, eliciting soft moans into his mouth.

“Let’s take this off of you.” Rex said against your lips as he tugged up on the hem of the shirt.

You raised your arms as he helped you take it off. His eyes looked at your body as a whole now. Clearly taken with what was in front of him. 

“Lay on the bed.” He said before kissing you gently.

Listening to him, you went back the few feet and sat on the bed, moving back a little. You felt yourself grow a little nervous and your body got warm as he just looked at you. His eyes traced over your skin. The intent in him is quite clear. It was almost like an instinct when your legs parted as he got on the bed. He settled between them. Rex’s hands moved between your inner thighs. One diverged up your chest while the other began to run against your slit. His fingers delved between, teasing you even further with a couple of slow fingers while he groped your breast with a firm hand. You huffed softly. 

“Please.” You whimpered under him, unable to take the teasing any longer. “Please, Captain, give me more.”

While his fingers did apply a firm pressure to your soft spots, it was almost disappointingly slow though. The sheets beneath you creased between your fingers looking at him. You were almost ready to beg Rex for more as his other hand strained your neck back to look at him better. 

“Say that again.” It was obvious that it was a command and not him just mishearing you.

“More, Captain.” You said again in a quiet voice, face burning. “Please, I need more. I want more of you.”

He began to curl his fingers as he picked up the pace. You continue to plead with him, crying out a breathy ‘please’ as his thumb went to your clit. The tension in your body began to feel like too much. Your body was still begging more for him despite the harshness he was utilizing. Whining as your hands grabbed the sheets beneath, you laid fully down against the bed. Your body began to tense as Rex roughly continued. Your eyes rolled back as immense pleasure washed over you. You felt your clit throbbing as the tension released like a spring under stress. Crying out, your nerves were still begging more from him. Mindlessly begging for more as an intense feeling overcame you. It was something you couldn’t describe. Your heart racing from the experience. You simply wanted more of him.

However, you would nearly second guess yourself as his thumb still went firmly against your clit. Rex had not stopped or slowed. His other hand had still been working your body. A soft touch that contrasted the intense strain that was building in you. The continued stimulation caused your body to spasm under him. Instead of whimpering, you found yourself pleading for him to stop. Anything to take away the overwhelming pleasure that was so close to leaning on pain.

“If I stop, what do you want next, little one?” He asked. The mere thought of this particular feeling lasting any longer had you believing you were going to break.

“You, Captain.” You cried, biting your lip so hard you thought you would break the skin.

Rex dragged his thumb over your clit, unleashing a sudden spasm from your body. His fingers slowly slid out of you. With the over stimulation gone, it felt like you could breathe properly. You watched him as his fingers traced around your thighs. Goosebumps began to grow on your legs. Leaning down, Rex met your lips again. Wrapping your hands around the back of his neck, bringing him close.

The tip of his cock dragged against you slowly. You ached as you felt yourself fluttering for him. Honestly, you just wanted to beg for him however you prevented yourself. No reason to tarnish your image to the Captain anymore.

You whine as he settles into you. Fluttering around his cock and huffing, you got used to the feeling. As Rex began to slide in your slick cunt, quickly, you learned how different this was from being alone. It brought on an enticing feeling that began to work your nerves again. Every movement and touch brings an immeasurable amount of pleasure. Moving away from your lips, he nipped at your neck. Each nip sends a small thrill through your body. 

There was a good chance he knew you hadn’t sex before. While it wasn’t explicitly defined in the Jedi code, most Jedi, yourself included, usually just stuck to celibacy. And being at the whim of someone else like this, it was understandable how it could possibly contradict the code. And Rex made it clear this wasn’t his first time instructing someone like this.

“Fuck…” He groaned against your neck.

He grabbed your hips strong in his grasp. He brought your hips brutally against his. You were crying at the pressure it induced in you. While your fingers were woven behind his neck and couldn’t grab or dig into him to try to compensate, your head fell back as your stomach tensed, moaning under him. Slowly, Rex’s lips traced back up your neck before you turned, kissing him gently.

“Turn around.” Rex said before kissing you. “On your knees again.”

You let out a gasp as his cock slid out from you. With an eagerness and quickness, you turned for him. As soon as you did his hands came on your hips. His fingertips ghosting against your skin as you leaned down. Both his hands went over the curve of your body before he pushed your back into a more defined arch. His hard cock poked against your aching cunt as Rex pushed your knees further apart with his own. With fingers grabbing at the sheets, you mewled into them as Rex leaned back into you. Not entirely sure and not caring either, you were surprised at the feeling this position offered. Mindlessly moving your hips back and pressing yourself against his body. He grabbed your hips and began to move both of your bodies. His cock dragged in you. Not being exactly rough but bringing your hips into his enough to make you whine each time. 

Your body was burning for him like this. Deep down part of the burn was knowing that you would have to face Rex again. An embarrassed feeling. Yet you were still questioning if this might happen again. Almost hoping.

Rex began pushing more into you. Your face and body pressed against the sheet as his grip tightened. As he leaned more into you, his knees next to yours continued to push them further apart, sinking both of you further into the bed. You were grabbing at the sheets tightly, whining louder as your cunt fluttered around him.

“Captain, please.” You cried out. “I need more, please.” 

You kept crying mindlessly for him. For a moment, he enjoyed your begging. Yet that and feeling how your body was also begging him, he quickly obliged. Rex began going much faster against your body. He was fucking you down into the bed. You were whining loudly, eyes shutting closed. The almost next to no control you had yet again was a part of the pleasure. Rex was groaning while fucking you like a ragdoll.

His arms wrapped around your chest while you cried out. Your limit yet again broken as you felt the tension in your body releasing. The feeling of Rex’s cock shoving through your now tight cunt began to make you feel weak, moving with his movement like nothing. Absolutely lost in all the pleasure, he could have done whatever at this point and you probably just would have continued to beg for more.

His own groans get more persistent and louder. His fingertips were digging into your chest. Rex buried himself deep in you, holding your back close to his chest. You could feel him almost heaving, deep breaths that left your back hot, as he moved ever so slowly, continuing to bury himself deep before slowly dragging his cock out. Rex let go of your body and your stomach fell back onto the bed.

You took deep breaths before even opening your eyes again, shifting your head to see him moving next to you. Slowly getting up, your body felt weak. You groaned. Partly from the soreness in your body, partly from knowing the ship was most likely almost Coruscant. There was no way you could explain your tiredness to your master when you were supposed to be resting on the ship. Oh well. The thought left your head as you sat and watched Rex go through his armor on the floor. Your eyes tracing over his body like before. 

“I’m needed. We’ll be arriving shortly.” He said with his commlink in hand, confirming what you were thinking.

Rex began to get dressed to your disappointment. He turned to you, grabbing your face in his hands. He kissed you softly, even lingering against your lips for a moment while his thumb ran against your face.

“We’ll have another chance to do this again.” Rex told you, with a half chuckle.


End file.
